FOR YOU
by Kuro Mie MI
Summary: "Huft mana mungkin aku dan dia,"/"Siapa orang yang kau sukai?" tanyaku to the point/"Apa Sakura suka Sasuke?"/sakit, perih, Kami-sama, kumohon, kuatkan aku./"Suka pada Hinata? Itu kan? Aku yakin kau ingin meminta bantuanku untuk mendekatinya kan!"/"Aku cinta kamu!"/Maafkan aku.


Disclamer: NARUTO! selalu jadi milik Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: TYPO, **OOC**, diksi jelek

_**DLDR, NO SILENT READER!**_

Selamat membaca!

**For you**** by Kuro Mie Mi**

* * *

Pagi ini cuaca terlihat sangat cerah, mantari bersinar dengan sinar hangat miliknya.

Srek

Kubalik lembar buku yang berada di hadapanku, menatap kata demi kata yang tertulis disana.

Suara berat khas laki-laki dewasa terdengar jelas di telingaku.

Namun tek seluruh perhatianku terarah pada laki-laki keperakan yang _notabene_nya adalah guruku itu, ada sesuatu yang bahkan lebih menarik.

Beberapa kali _emerald_ milikku melirik kearahnya, mencuri pandang kearah dirinya, mengintip apa yang sedang pemuda rupawan itu lakukan.

Sesekali kali _onyx_ kelam itu menangkap basah _emerald_ku, aku segera membuang muka cepat, menyembunyikan kedua pipiku yang entah sejak kapan telah merona itu.

Ya, inilah kegiatanku selain belajar!

Curi pandang kearah seorang pemuda beriris _onyx_ kelam dengan _raven_ mempesona yang duduk berdekatan denganku, entah sejak kapan dia menjadi magnet yang selalu menarik diriku untuk memperhatikanya.

"Huft mana mungkin aku dan dia," gumamku pelan seraya menutup buku dihadapku kemudian menopang kepalaku dengan tangan kanan ku.

Ya, tidak mungkin seseoranng sepertinya, yang menjadi incaran para wanita itu mau denganku, wanita yang tak ada menariknya sama sekali.

Lagi-lagi aku mendengus pasrah.

* * *

Xxx

* * *

Sore ini langit berwarna kemerahan, beberapa burung terbang disana, menambah kesan damai tersendiri.

"Hinata yang ini bagaimana?" tanyaku pada seorang gadis berambut _indigo_ dengan _long_ _dress_ putih.

Gadis itu menjelaskan dengan baik, sangat baik hingga aku dapat memahami hal yang barusan kutanyakan.

"Sudah mengerti?" tanyanya lembut.

Aku mengguk, kemudian kembali menuliskan rumus-rumus yang baru saja diberitahukan oleh gadis itu ke dalam bukuku.

Angin sore itu begitu sejuk dan damai, membuat hati terasa tenang.

"Sakura aku ambil minum dulu yah!" ujar gadis _indigo_ panjang itu, iris_ lavender_nya menatapku lembut.

Aku menangguk, aku memang sedang belajar bersamanya dirumahnya, dia gadis yang sangat pintar, ia bisa semua mata pelajaran, ya, kecuali olahraga, dan seni.

Tak hanya itu, dia juga gadis yang sangat cantik, kaya, dan menjadi incaran para lelaki, aku sedikit iri padanya, tapi sebagai sahabat aku sangat bangga pada gadis itu.

"Bagaimana dengan yang ini?" tanyaku pada diriku sendiri.

Soal yang sangat rumit, membuat kepalaku ini ingin meledak rasanya.

Kuambil buku tulis milik gadis itu, bermaksut untuk mencontek sedikit.

Kedua _emerald_ku membelalak, ini sesuatu yang selalu membuatku gelisah, sesuatu yang selama ini selalu mengganjal di pikiranku, sesuatu yang tak pernah kuharapkan.

Buku bersampul ungu itu terjatuh begitu saja ke lantai.

Ini tidak mungkin!

Tubuhku terasa sangat tegang, badanku terasa melemas, pikiranku menerawang, mengingat bagaimana _lavender_ itu memandang _onyx_, bagaimana mimik wajah Hinata saat bertatatpan dengan pemuda itu, bagaimana bercak kemerahan muncul di pipinya.

Ternyata itu semua karena gadis _lavender_ itu merasakan hal yang sama denganku.

Kenapa jadi begini?

Ku tutup kembali buku ungu yang ternyata adalah _dairy_ milik sahabatku, buku yang isinya bertuliskan nama seorang pemuda yang juga ku cintai.

'Uchiha Sasuke'

Banyak torehan nama, kebiasaan, bahkan hal kecil mengenai pemuda itu yang tak ku ketahui tertulis disana.

Dia sangat mencintai Sasuke!

"Sakura, maaf lama," terdengar suara lembut dari arah belakangku.

Kutengokan kepalaku pelan, memberikan sebuah senyum kepada gadis itu "Tak apa!" ujarku singkat.

Ia menaruh nampan keperakan itu di atas meja kecil yang sebagian telah diisi oleh buku.

"Em Hinata?" panggilku pelan.

Hinata menatapku dengan tatapan yang seolah mengatakan 'ada apa?'

Aku menatap _lavender_ itu _intens_, memberitahukan kepadanya bahwa ini akan jadi pembicaraan yang serius.

"Siapa orang yang kau sukai?" tanyaku _to_ _the_ _point_

_Lavender_ itu membelalak kaget, wajah itu terlihat merona merah "Ke-kenapa tiba-tiba?" tanyanya sedikit gagap.

Aku tak perlu memutar otakku untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu, karena aku sudah dapat menebak itu adalah respon jika aku bertanya seperti itu pada Hinata.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu, selama ini kau tak pernah menceritakan siapa orang yang kau sukai padaku!"

Gadis itu merundukan kepala, aku tau wajahnya pasti sangat merah.

"Eh, tidak ada," Gumamnya.

"Apa kau suka sasuke?" tanyaku tiba-tiba.

Mungkin hatiku akan sangat sakit setelah ini, tapi aku harus tahu langsung darinya.

Gadis itu terdiam.

"Tolong jawab!" perintahku.

_Lavender_ itu memandangku, entah tatapan seperti apa itu.

"Aku akan menjawabnya setelah kau jawab pertanyaanku!" ujarnya pelan.

Aku diam membiarkan ia bertanya padaku.

"Apa Sakura suka Sasuke?"

Deg

Hatiku bertambah nyeri, apa yang harus aku katakan, jika tadi aku belum tahu Hinata suka dengan Sasuke pasti aku akkan menjawab 'Iya,', namun itu akan membuat hati gadis itu sangat sakit, mungkin..

"Tidak!" jawabku.

Lebih baik aku yang sakit!

Mungkin lebih baik Sasuke bersama dengan Hinata, bukan dengan ku.

_Lavender_ Hinata kembali membelalak "Ta-tapi? Bukanya ka-lian sangat de-kat?" tanyanya.

Aku tersenyum padanya, berusaha menutupi rasa perih ini "Itu hanya kedekatan layaknya seorang teman sekelas!"

Gadis itu menundukan kepala lagi.

Kalau kau jadi aku, pasti kau akan melakukan ini kan?

"Jadi?"

"Hm?"

"Apa Hinata suka Sasuke?"

"Hm!"

Jleb

Sebuah anggukan kepala indigo disertai dengan deheman singkat itu sukses menjad hantaman telak bagiku.

Kembali kupaksakan senyum padanya, "Kalau begitu, aku akan membantumu!"

_Lavender_ itu menyipit, seulas senyum manis ia berikan padaku, "Terimakasih," lanjut gadis itu.

Aku mengguk, "Sama-sama," kemudian tersenyum kecil kearahnya.

* * *

Xxx

* * *

Hari terus berlanjut, dia dan Hinata manjadi lebih dekat, sedangkan aku, kini bahkan aku tak pernah berbicara kepada pemuda itu.

Aku terus menjauh, bukan terus, tapi harus, ini sudah menjadi keputusanku, aku harus melepasnya.

* * *

Xxx

* * *

"Sakura!"

Kutengokan kepalaku menatap gadis beriris _lavender_ itu "Ada apa?" tanyaku seraya menutup buku novel yang sedang kubaca.

Saat itu kelas sangat sepi, hanya ada sekitar lima siswa, wajar saja, ini adalah waktu istirahat, dan mereka pasti sedang mengisi perut mereka di kantin.

"Sasuke—"

Deg!

Kenapa masih begini, padahal aku telah berusaha untuk menjauh darinya, tapi kenapa hatiku masih merasakan sakit itu, bahkan sakitnya lebih besar.

"Tadi dia minta nomor ponselku," semburat kemerahan terlihat di kedua pipinya.

Tuh kan, sakit, perih, _Kami_-_sama_, kumohon, kuatkan aku.

Aku memberikan sebuah senyuman padanya "Wah, bagus dong, lalu? Kau pasti memberikanya kan?" ucapku sok ceria.

Gadis itu menggeleng.

Aku menatapnya dengan pandangan tak percaya "Kenapa?" tanyaku.

Gadis itu memainkan jari telunjuknya di depan dada "Ak—aku masih merasa tak enak padamu" ucapnya sedikit tergagap.

Deg!

Aku harus benar-benar meyakinkanya.

"Hahah, jangan bercanda, aku tak mungkin suka dengan pemuda cupu itu!" aku tertawa, tertawa miris.

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, aku berbohong.

Bohong padanya, juga pada diriku sendiri!

* * *

Xxx

* * *

Hari ini cuaca berawan, awan putih kini menjadi kelabu, menyimpan jutaan tetes air yang siap tumpah.

Sesekali terdengar gemuruh petir, suaranya tak tertalu memekakan telinga.

"Sakura!"

Terdengar seseorang memanggil namaku.

Kutengokan kepala kesamping, menatap seorang pemuda berambut panjag, wajah pemuda itu sangat mirip dengan Hinata, wajar saja, mereka kembar.

Pemuda itu duduk tepat dibelakang Sasuke.

Kulirik sedikit wajah pemda tampan itu, kalau dipikir pikir sudah lama juga aku tak melirik wajah rupawan itu.

Ah cukup berhenti.

"Ada apa Neji?" tanyaku pada pemuda _lavender_ itu.

Pemuda itu berjalan kearahku, memang saat ini kelasku sedang tidak ada guru, jadi kami bebas.

"Ini siapa?" tanyanya seraya menyodorkan ponsel hitam yang kuyakini itu milik Sasuke.

Jleb

Sudah kuduga mereka memang saling menyukai.

"Hinata," jawabku lesuh.

Layar ponsel itu terpampang gambar seorang gadis berambut ungu, gadis itu tampak sedang berbicara dengan seseorang, jadi kemungkinan foto itu diambil secara sembunyi-sembunyi.

"Tuh kan, akui saja kau suka dengan kembaranku kan?!" Neji berusaha membuat Sasuke mengakui bahwa ia menyukai Hinata.

"Bukan aku yang memfotonya!" Sasuke mengalihkan wajahnya, aku yakin ia menyembunyikan semburat kemerahan di pipinya.

Dan aku merasah mataku perih, aku harus menahanya, tolong berikan aku kekuatan lagi!

"Hihihi, Sasuke-_kun_ suka dengan Hinata yah?" tanyaku pelan disertai dengan tawa kecilku.

Pemuda itu tidak merespon ucapanku, ia hanya diam memunggungiku.

Wajahnya pasti sangat merah jadi ia tak berani menatapku.

Dan mulai hari ini, aku harus benar-benar melupakanya, harus!

* * *

Xxx

* * *

Hari ini entah kenapa terasa sangat panas, bahkan kepaku terasa pening, pusing yang teramat sangat.

Kulipat tanganku di atas meja, kemudian menaruh kepalaku di atasnya, dan mulai memeramkan mataku.

"Sakura."

Terdengar samar-samar seseorang memannggil namaku, aku tahu pasti itu siapa, seorang gadis pirang cantik yang duduk di sebelah kiriku.

Suaranya terdengar sangat jauh dari telingaku, walau aku tahu dia tepat disampingku.

"_Sensai_, Sakura pingsan _sensei._"

Suara itu terasa semakin menjauh, ditambah dengan kesadaranku yang semakin lama terasa pergi.

"Ugh."

* * *

Xxx

* * *

Nuansa putih memenuhi tempat ini, bau obat menyeruak masuk kedalam indra penciuaman milikku.

"Apa yang kau makan tadi?"tanya seorang wanita berambut hitam pendek, aku kenal betul siapa wanita itu, seorang guru yang bertanggung jawab dengan UKS ini.

"Hanya _sandwich._" jawabku.

Guru itu menatapku cemas, _onyx_ guru itu beralih menatap seoranng pemuda _onyx_ yang juga berada di ruangan yang sama denganku.

"Tadi kau yang menggendongnya kesini kan?" tanya guru itu.

Gendong? Jadi ternyata benar dugaanku, dia yang membawaku kesini.

"Hn!"

"Uchiha-_san_, apa kau memperhatikan pola makan _Haruno_-_san_ belakangan ini?" lanjut Shizune nama guru itu.

Hah? Untuk apa Shizune-_sensai_ menanyakan hal seperti itu, untuk apa Sasuke repot-repot memperhatikan pola makanku.

"Hn, dia tak kekantin, jarang makan di sekolah!"

Deg!

_Emerald_ku membulat tak percaya, pipiku mulai terasa panas, dan aku yakin kini terlihat merah seperti tomat.

Bagaimana ia bisa tahu aku tak kekantin, bagaiman dia tahu aku tak makan apapun di sekolah, ya, dia punya mata wajar jika dia melihat aku tak makan, sekali, atau dua kali, namun ini! Tadi dia bilang jarang, berarti ia memperhatikanku.

Tidak-tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin ia memperhatikanku seperti itu, mungkin hanya keGRanku saja.

"Tolong suruh dia makan, tekanan darahnya tidak teratur, kau kan pacarnya, pasti bisa kan!"

Deg

Dan entah seperti apa wajahku sekarang, pasti lebih merah dari yang tadi 'Pacar?' apa ini? Tak mungkin Sasuke mengakuiku sebagai pacarnya, tak mungkin aku jadi pacarnya, tak mungkin, dan tak boleh.

"Hn!"

Deg

Kami-sama tolong jangan lakukan ini padaku, aku sudah melepasnya, dia menyukai Hinata?! Kenapa dia harus melakukan ini? Apa karena dia kasihan padaku? Kumohon jangan biarkan aku ingin memilikinya lagi!

* * *

Xxx

* * *

Rembulan menggantung lembut pada karpet bima sakti ciptaan sang kuasa, bintang-bintang berkerlap kerlip menutupi kelamnya langit malam.

Drtt

Kurogoh saku celana pendek miliku, mengambil benda kecil berwarna putih disana.

_**Besok temui aku di taman sepulang sekolah**_

_**From **__**Sasuke-kun**_

Mataku membelalak tak percaya membaca _short masege_ itu, kucubit pipiku.

"Aw!" rintihku merasakan sakitnya.

Jadi ini bukan mimpi, tapi begaimana mungkin dia..

.. mau menemuiku.

Kami-sama apalagi yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini?!

* * *

Xxx

* * *

Siang itu langit kembali mendung, kelabu itu kini terlihat lebih gelap, akan terjadi badai!

Kududukan diriku di kursi yang terletak di samping sebuah kolam kecil.

Dimana aku?

aku terjebak diantara keinginan, dan kehendak!

Untuk apa aku menuruti pemuda itu? Untuk apa aku menuruti untuk bertemu denganya sepulang sekolah? Bukankah aku sudah merelakanya?

Tidak, aku tidak bisa terus berbohong, aku harus bilang semua pada pemuda itu, aku harus menyuruhnya untuk menjauhiku, aku harus melakukanya sekarang!

"Sakura!"

Suara beratnya kini terdengar.

Kutolehkan kepalaku, menatapnya sekilas kemudian membuang muka!

"Ada apa?" tanyaku langsung.

"Ak..aku su—"

"Suka pada Hinata? Itu kan? Aku yakin kau ingin meminta bantuanku untuk mendekatinya kan?!" potongku cepat seraya memberikan senyum.

Pemuda itu terdiam, ia memandangku dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk diartikan, dan sekali lagi, hatiku sakit!

"Kau tak usah berpura-pura baik padaku hanya untuk meminta bantuan, aku pasti membantu mu kok! Dia sahabatku yang paling berharga, jaga dia yah!" lanjutku.

Aku sudah melakukanya dengan benar, ini yang terbaik.

"Kenapa? kau menangis?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

Emeraldku membelalak sempurna, kenapa aku harus menangis! Kenapa mataku perih sekali? kenapa sangat sakit Sasuke-_kun_?!

Kuhapus jejak air mata di pipiku, memberikan senyum lebut pada pemuda itu.

"Ini air mata bahagia! Aku senang!" aku tersenyum sendu kearahnya.

Kedua _onyx_ itu menatap _emerald_ku _intens_, menampilakan keraguan yang amat sangat.

"Sudah dulu yah, aku ada urusan setelah ini!" aku beranjak dari tempat ku, berjalan melewatinya.

Grep

Kurasakan sebuah tangan mendekap tubuh ku, hembusan nafas yang menggelitik leherku.

"Kenapa kau seperti ini!" ujar suara berat itu datar.

"Aku memang cowo cupu!"

Deg

"Aku juga tidak romantis!"

Deg

"Tapi aku tak tahan lagi Sakura!"

Deg

"Aku cinta kamu!"

Deg

"Hanya dengan, menatap _emerald_ mu, wajahku memanas."

Deg

"Hanya dengan mendengar suara mu, hatiku tenang."

Deg

"Hanya dengan melihat mu menagis, hatiku sakit."

Deg

_Kami_-_sama_, apa ini? Apa dia berbohong? Bukankah dia menyukai Hinata? Kenapa dia seperti ini?

"Aku hanya mencintaimu, hanya dirimu!"

Apa yang harus kulakukan, ini sangat rumit, _Kami_-_sama_ apa yang harus aku lakukan?

"Sakura? Jawab aku?"

"Hinata, bagaimana dengan Hinata? Bukankah kau memfotonya diam-diam, bukankah kau meminta nomor ponselnya, bukankah kau mencintainya?'

Sasuke menggeleng, ia masih terus memelukku dari belakang, pelukan yang tak bisa kulepaskan.

"Naruto yang memfotonya, Naruto yang memintaku meminta nomor ponselnya, Naruto yang mencintai Hinata, bukan aku"

"Bohong!" bentakku.

Sudah cukup, aku tak boleh melakukan ini, Hinata akan sangat sakit, aku tak boleh!

Ia memutar tubuhku, kemudian mencengkram bahu ku "Tatap mataku!" perintahnya.

Aku menunduk, tak berani melakukan itu, aku tak boleh membiarkan diriku terhipnotis olehnya.

"Sakura, tatap aku!" ia mengangkat daguku, berusaha membuatku menatapnya.

Dia tak bohong, _onyx_ itu jujur!

Sekarang bagaiman? Lidahku benar-benar terasa kelu, tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"aku yakin Hinata akan bahagia dengan Naruto!" ucapnya meyakinkanku.

Aku harus melakukanya!

"Aku juga cinta Sasuke-_kun_"

"Aku sangat mencintaimu!"

"Aku ingin bersamamu!"

Pemuda itu tersenyum "Aku akan bersamamu Sakura!" ujarnya kemudian mengecup bibirku.

Maaf Hinata, mungkin kau akan merasa sakit setelah ini, tapi rasa sakitmu pasti akan segera terobati.

Jika aku terus berbohong, kamu juga akan sakit, sasuke juga akan sakit, naruto juga, dan aku juga pasti akan sakit.

Jadi kuharap kau mengerti!

Aku memang sahabat yang jahat, maafkan aku!

* * *

xxx

* * *

_**Hinata maaf, aku dan Sasuke..**_

_**maaf aku berbohong padamu, maaf karena aku menyakitimu.**_

_**Kau boleh membenciku, dan tak memaafkanku.**_

_**Aku memang pantas mendapatkan itu.**_

_**Maafkan aku.**_

_**From **__**Sakura-chan**_

Gadis beriris _lavender_ itu menatap sendu layar ponselnya, _lavende_rnya telah basah, seulas senyum terukir di bibirnya.

_**Sakura-chan.**_

_**Aku senang, harusnya kau tak perlu minta maaf, aku sudah tahu kau menyukainya, dah dia juga menyukaimu, saat aku dekat dengannya, kau tahu? Dia selalu menanyakan tentangmu, dan aku sadar! aku tak ada di hatinya.**_

_**Oh iya, harusnya aku yang minta maaf!**_

_**Maafkan aku**_

_**To **__**Sakura-chan**_

Gadis itu mendekap ponsel _lavender_nya "Hm, aku baik-baik saja!"

Drrt

_**Arigatou Hinata!**_

_**Kuharap kita masih bersahabat!**_

_**From S**__**akura-chan**_

Hinata tersenyum "Ya tentu!"

"Hinata-_sama_, makan malam sudah siap!"

Ujar seorang _maid_ dari balik pintu pelan.

Hinata meletakan ponselnya di atas sebuah meja.

Layar ponsel itu muncul sebuah cheklis berwarna hijau menandakan pesan yang baru saja ia kirim sudah masuk pada orang yang dia tuju.

Mari kita lihat apa isi pesan itu, dan kemana pesan itu pergi!.

gadis itu menekan tombol ponselnya, kemudian munculah sederet kalimat disana.

Ia tersenyum lega, "Syukurlah, akhir yang bahagia," gumamnya seraya memeluk guling merah muda miliknya.

_**Tentu saja, apapun itu, kita akan selalu bersahabat!**_

_**From **__**Hinata**_

Dan selesailah sudah, persahabatan yang sangat indah, persahabatan yang sangat kukuh!

Cinta yang sangat besar, juga pengorbanan sejati, dan akhir yang bahagia!

THE END

* * *

Halo minna.

Hadir dengan fic baru lagi.

Oneshot, kepanjangan yah?!

Misstypo pasti -.-",

Oke lah, yang penting harap reviewnya yah!

**R&R **

**KURO MIE MI**


End file.
